


【翔润】养猫

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】养猫

樱井翔x 松本双胞胎

哥哥：润  
弟弟：momo

//

 

樱井部长今天心情异常的好，不仅请了公司部门的大家在周五结束后开了庆功宴，还在宴席时阔绰的开了好几瓶好酒让大家喝个够。

就连他最亲的亲友都觉得今天的他有点不对劲，虽然他平时为人大方，但是像今天这样有些不顾一切成本的花钱让人着实好奇。

妻夫木聪趁着大家喝的脸红的时候悄悄问樱井是不是遇到什么好事了，可是对面人只是笑了一下，将杯子放回了木桌上：“只是家里多了两只小奶猫而已，想养很久了，今天终于把他们接回家了所以比较高兴而已。”

妻夫木聪若有所思的点了点头，虽然养猫的事情从没听他说过，但是也不是不能理解。樱井一个人在东京住那么大的房子，也是全公司出了名的黄金单身汉，回家的时候有点盼头暖暖屋子也不是不好的。

等他再举杯准备喝酒时才注意到，樱井杯子里自始至终装的只不过是普通的麦茶而已。

 

/

“我回来了。”

第一次回到家面对的再不是黑暗和冰冷，这让樱井窃喜。他将特意嘱咐店里打包好的两份牛肉盖饭刚放在玄关就听到一阵匆忙的脚步声。

一个穿着单薄长袖T恤的男孩子甜甜的扑到樱井翔的怀里，搂着对方的脖子一个劲的钻。

“欢迎回来！” 甜甜的奶音酥的让樱井更加搂紧了对方的腰。

“怎么只有你一个人？” 樱井轻吻着怀里人的脸颊，溢出来的爱意充满了整个屋子。

“润哥哥在沙发上睡着了，momo刚刚给他盖了毛毯。” 

 

另一只小奶猫蜷在沙发上睡得正香，轻柔的呼吸和毫无防备的睡颜让樱井蹲在一旁忍不住多看两眼。

宽松的睡衣露出了大片肌肤，微长的头发贴着脖颈遮住了两枚小痣，或许是感受到了樱井冒着爱心泡泡的视线。润的睫毛轻动了两下，睁开了双眼。

“回来了？” 没睡醒的时候他总是有些黏黏糊糊的尾音。

“嗯，今天搬家太累了，辛苦了。”樱井亲了一下他的嘴唇，不料却反被对方含住，下唇被轻咬，小舌在樱井的嘴里乱舔，一只手扯着领带让樱井离自己更进一只手伸下去隔着布料开始摸着下体。

心急的小奶猫没有得逞，惊呼一下被樱井抱起往房间走去，另一只则是乖乖听着樱井的话跟着一起进了卧室。

两只奶猫被丢到柔软的大床上，心急的自己就开始脱衣服。等褪去一切衣物平躺好的时候樱井也准备的差不多了。

他让两人转过身趴在床上，一边轻揉着润的臀部，一边舔着momo的后颈。太久没做的三个人很快就有了感觉，momo转过身舔着樱井已经勃起的下体，润则是立起身子和樱井接吻。Momo的口技是他一手调教的，时不时的深喉让樱井爽的叹出声，润则是轻笑着继续舔吻着他：“一会这里还能让你更爽。“语毕便牵着樱井的手往自己身后的入口拉去。已经有些湿润的后穴很快就吞下了樱井的两根手指，浅浅的抽插摩擦着最外面的敏感点，这让润很快就软了腰，倒在樱井的肩窝里伸着小舌呻吟着。

抽出手指时，他还故意给怀里人看了一下两指间的粘液，可对方红了脸，害羞的往怀里钻的更紧。这时樱井却突然颤了一下，刚刚还在抚慰别处的momo又再次含住了樱井的欲望。几次深喉之后，樱井推开momo努力忍住没有射出来。他换了个姿势让自己平躺下来，两只奶猫则趴在自己两边同时舔舐着自己的下体。润刚从左边从下到上狠狠的舔了一遍之后，momo又嘬了一口头部。一个开始吞吐柱体的时候，另一个人在舔舐着下面的双囊。樱井最喜欢的就是两个人同时抚慰顶端，小舌在头部周围舔舐打转，让他没忍住一下就射了出来。小奶猫在被牛奶灌了一脸之后互相替对方舔去对方脸上的白浊。Momo主动的躺在了哥哥身下，张开双腿露出还没有被碰过的小穴。润趴在他身上，压低了身子一个劲的舔舐脸上剩余的液体。

润滑液顺着润的臀沟之间落下在momo的大腿边缘，樱井抹了一把之后开始耐心的替momo扩张。他没有润那般由天赋能一开始就含下两根，紧致的内穴夹的樱井有些吃痛，但是又有些期待。另一只手也慢慢扩张的润的后方，两只奶猫趴在一起面色潮红的呻吟着。

“sho酱， 可…可以进来了。“ momo用脚勾了一下樱井的腰，邀请着对方进入自己的蜜穴。

粗大进入的时候，momo抓着润的手臂开始尖叫，眼泪慢慢浮上眼眶。被撞击的时候声音里还多了几分甜腻。

“啊…好深…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…sho…喜欢..”

润是第一次这么直面弟弟这样的淫荡的表情，和自己生的一样的桃花眼里都是欲望和泪水，眉毛轻扭在一起，带着奶音的呻吟从红唇里溢出来。

“其实润被我干的时候，也是这样的表情哦。” 樱井的声音在身后响起。

“胡说！我才没有！” 傲娇的猫咪即使再被亲弟弟的奶音和樱井的调侃磨出了感觉也绝不承认。

“润被我干的时候和momo一样，会哭着喊着要更多，拉着我的手就往下坐，想要把我的全部都吃下去。甚至快要被玩坏的时候还会哭着喊喜欢我呢。”

润彻底软了腰，被樱井的言语挑逗出了感觉。他轻含着momo的露出半截的小舌，扭着屁股开始想象樱井在自己身后进出的样子。

可还没等他完全陷入，樱井便拔出momo那边，插进了润的后穴。突如其来的进攻，让松本整个人都爽到了极致。呻吟着揪着床单就射了出来，樱井没有给他休息的机会，扶着细腰便开始冲撞。润的敏感点比momo要多，偶尔变化一两个角度就能听到他哭喊的呻吟。樱井压着他的小腹，让前列腺被挤压出感觉，身后的冲撞则是一次比一次重。他知道润又要去了，重重的压过敏感点之后他在最深处射了出来。润尖叫着高潮，前端又射出了不少，嘴里还呢喃着sho的名字。Momo也看红了眼，他还一次都没释放过。润倒在了他的旁边，像是玩坏了一样，前端和后穴都是不少白浊。嘴唇微张，眼神带着情潮的看着自己，浑身都没了力气。

他刚想去亲吻哥哥的双唇的时候，樱井拉着他就让他站了起来。转了个身让momo面对着躺在床上的润，抬起对方的一条腿便干了进去。

再次被进入的爽干刺激着他的神经，而且现在的样子让交合出全部暴露在了润的视线之下。Momo有些害羞的想要遮住，却被樱井狠狠顶了一下，在混乱中被夺走了双手的控制权。

“momo…好厉害…全部吃进去了…” 润坐起来往前爬了两步。

“不要看啊啊啊啊..啊啊啊好深…不要..不要啊！“

“而且这里，也被顶起来了...” 润摸着momo的小腹，樱井的粗大将本来就异常瘦弱的小腹顶的微微凸起一小处。

“不要..不要了..啊啊啊啊..要被玩坏了呜..”

樱井咬住momo的耳垂，用力顶了一下跨，中出了怀里的奶猫。

白浊顺着腿根留了下来，樱井则是拿过一旁的袋子。掏出猫耳和项圈，分别给爱人们带上。

两只奶猫后穴里都存了满满的精液，头上还是黑色的猫耳，脖子上是带着铃铛的项圈。

奶猫分别跪在樱井两边喵喵的叫着，时不时还讨好的蹭蹭大腿根。

“那接下来要喂饱哪一只小猫咪呢？” 樱井抬起身下人的下巴，微微笑着。


End file.
